Cold Family War
by Major144
Summary: Cooler finds out about Frieza's plan to collect the Dragon Balls on Namek and become immortal. Cooler gathers his forces and sets out to claim the Dragon Balls for himself. An all out war will breakout. Things get worse when King Cold finds out and gets involve. Can Goku and the Z fighters make it out alive or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1 Going to Namek

Cold Family War

Chapter 1 Going to Namek

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

Frieza Planet 79

On the planet there was a vast military base with a palace. In a operations room Zarbon the righthand man of Frieza was listening in on a audio recording of two Sayian named Vegeta and Nappa. Today's conversation was especially interesting, normally the two Sayians would talk about killing or the next planet they should attack, today the Sayian were talking about obtaining a mystical artifact called the Dragon Balls. According to the Sayians the Dragon Balls granted any wish to whoever gathered them all up. The Sayains talked about using the Dragon Balls to gain immortality.

"I suppose even dumb monkeys can be useful." Thought Zarbon, with a small smile.

Another recording the Sayians encountered a Namekian and learned that there was another set of Dragon Balls on a planet called Namek. Latter Zarbon picked up Vegeta's space pod returning to Frieza Planet 79, according to the life scanners Vegeta was in critical condition.

"Surges that monkey right, trying to gain immortality and overthrow Frieza." Thought Zarbon.

Zarbon became curious about Namek and typed the word Namek into the computer database. There was very little information about the planet. They planet's coordinates were 9045XY. The planet had three suns and a small population. Zarbon decided to take this information about the Dragon Balls to his master. He went to the palace to his master's private quarters and entered. Frieza stood at the far side of the room with a glass of wine in his hands as he surveyed his empire. Frieza was very short Arcosian in his first form, but Zarbon knew about the incredible power level his master had. Zarbon kneeled before Friezia.

"My lord I bring important news." Said Zarbon.

"You may speak Zarbon." Said Frieza.

"Apparently those Sayians found something unique on the planet Earth. A magical artifact called the Dragon Balls that will grant any wish to whoever gathers them." Said Zarbon.

"What was Vegeta after?" Asked Frieza.

"The fool wanted immortality, but according to his space pod's scanners, his in very poor health at the moment. It appears he failed in obtaining the Dragon Balls." Said Zarbon.

"It figures the monkey would fail." Said Frieza.

"Yes my lord. I also found out where another set of Dragon Balls are located." Said Zarbon.

"Where?" Asked Frieza with interest.

"On a planet called Namek." Said Zarbon.

"Namek you say." Said Frieza as he sipped his wine.

"What do you want to do about Vegeta? Should I have his pod shot down?" Asked Zarbon.

"No. Have him land and healed up. I'll have him dealt with latter. Gather a crew together Zarbon, were going to Namek." Said Frieza.

"At once my lord." Said Zarbon as he stood up.

"Before you go lets have a little toast." Said Frieza.

"Of course my lord." Said Zarbon as he poured himself a glass if wine.

"To the success of this little venture and the soon to be eternal dominance of the universe." Said Frieza as he and Zarbon clanked glasses and drank. "One more thing Zarbon make sure neither my brother or my father find out about this venture. I can't stand the thought of Cooler living forever and I would never inherit the full empire if my father was immortal."

"Yes my lord I'll make sure neither of them find out." Said Zarbon as he left the room.

Unbeknownst to either Frieza or Zarbon someone was listening on their conversation. A tiny listening device was hidden in the celling. It was placed there by a engineer named Grapefruit. Grapefruit was a pale orange humanoid being with orange skin and red hair. He was weak by Frieza's soldiers standers, but he made up for that with his engineering skills and his ambition. Grapefruit heard everything Frieza and Zarbon said, he went to his private quarters and went to the videophone he had in a secret compartment and dialed a number. A few sends latter a being blue skin and blond hair appeared on the screen. The being was Salza, he was Cooler's second in command and leader of his elite team.

"Hello Grapefruit. What information do you have for us today?" Said Salza.

"I need to speak with Lord Cooler immediately. It concerns his brother." Said Grapefruit.

The image changed and Grapefruit saw the face of Cooler in his four Arcosian form looking at him.

"What do you want Grapefruit?" Asked Cooler as he glared at the engineer with his red eyes.

Grapefruit gulped nervously. Even though he knew Cooler was lightyears away those red eyes of Coolers still struck fear into Grapefruit. The engineer quickly regained his composure.

"I-I have information. That Frieza is going to a planet called Namek to gather some mystical artifacts called Dragon Balls. Once they are gathered any wish can be granted. Your brother wishes to gain immortality." Said Grapefruit.

"Are you serious?" Asked Cooler.

"Yes I have a recording of their conversation." Said Grapefruit as he played the recording.

Cooler listen and a annoyed look appeared on his face.

"That...little brat! If anyone is going to have immortality it's going to be me! I alone will control the universe not him!" Said Cooler as he gritted his teeth.

"I will go along with Frieza's forces and keep you informed about their progress." Said Grapefruit.

"Good. You will be rewarded handsomely for this information." Said Cooler.

"Thank you my lord." Said Grapefruit as the connection ended.

On Cooler planet 82 Cooler turned to Salza.

"Gather the Armored Squadron and some troops together. Were going to head to Namek." Said Cooler.

Salza nodded and left to gather the troops.

"You made a critically mistake brother. Thinking I would just simply stand around and let you gain immortality. There can only be one ruler in this universe and that's going to be me!" Declared Cooler.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Past and Present

Cold Family War

Chapter 2 Past and Present

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and about a hundred foot soldiers loaded up into a large ship and headed for Namek. Frieza sat in his private quarters thinking about obtaining immorality. Frieza was a being, who took legends seriously, he knew every legend had some truth to it. One of the reasons, he had destroyed the Sayian's home planet was because he had heard a legend about a legendary Super Sayian being born every thousand years or so. Frieza not wanting to see the legend come true decided it was best to destroy the Sayians, he had kept Vegita and his troops alive, because he believed that they would some day prove useful to him and in the end it had paid off.

"I guess even monkeys can be good for something." Laughed Frieza as he turned his thoughts to his family.

Frieza loved and respected his father King Cold, who taught Frieza everything he knew about being a successful ruler for the Planet Trade Organization. King Cold was a merciless warrior who ruled the Planet Trade Organization and the Arcosian home world Arcoss with an iron fist. King Cold was said to be the strongest being in the universe and Fieza believed it. He cared for his father and would do anything, he told him to.

Cooler on the other hand Frieza despised. At one point the two had been fairly close to one another, when they were children. They had their arguments with one another and Cooler would scare Frieza with stories of the Super Sayian, but they got along with one another. When the two of them were in their teens King Cold told them that the strongest and most successful of his sons would inherit his empire. Frieza and Cooler trained to increase their skills and went to conquer other planets. At one point Frieza surpassed Cooler in power shocking and angering the older Arcosian. King Cold actual laughed a little at his eldest son's rage.

"You better hurry and get stronger Cooler, otherwise I'll hand my empire over to Frieza." Said King Cold.

This made Cooler train harder and become stronger. The last time Frieza had seen Cooler was at a party on Acros a few years ago. Frieza had scanned Cooler with his scouter and saw that Cooler's power level was almost as big as Frieza's power level in his final form. Frieza had openly mocked Cooler about the distance still between their power levels. Cooler glared at his younger brother and it looked like he might have sprung forward and attack him, but he saw King Cold watching them from the corner of his eye. Cooler calmed down and continued to glare at his brother.

"One of these days brother, you will bow to me and show me respect." Growled Cooler as he turned around and left the party.

"Only in your dreams Cooler." Said Frieza with a smirk as he rejoined the party.

Frieza chuckled at the memory and the look on Cooler would have on his face, when he found out that Frieza had achieved immortality and would rule the universe forever. Then for no apparent reason Frieza found himself thinking back to the day, he and Cooler became bitter reveals for the empire. It was a couple day before Frieza's mother Queen Icily died many years ago.

Frieza and Cooler were children in their first forms playing around in the castle courtyard on their home planet. Cooler had one of his mischievous ideas in store for his younger brother.

"Hey Frieza have you ever heard the story of Chilled and his encounter with a Super Sayian?" Asked Cooler with a slight smirk on his face.

"No what happened?" Asked Frieza curiously.

"You see Chilled was our great great grandfather and he was out looking for worlds to conquer, when he encountered a Super Sayian that challenged him." Said Cooler.

"What happened?" Asked Frieza as his eyes widened.

"It was a bloodbath! Chilled didn't stand a chance! The Super Sayian took several of Cilled's attacks and didn't even budge! The Super Sayian charged forward grabbed Chilled by his horns and slammed him into the ground repeatedly! After the hundredth or so slam the Super Sayian yanked Chilled's horns off!" Said Cooler as he pointed to his own horns.

"Nooooo!" Cried Frieza as he put his hands protectively over his own horns.

"Yes! But it gets worse then that! Chilled tried to fly away, but the Super Sayian grabbed him by his tail and slammed him back into the ground! As Chilled tried to get back up the Super Sayian slammed his foot into Chilled's back pinning him to the ground. The Super Sayian then yanked Chilled's tail clean off! When Chilled was done screaming in pain, he looked up and saw the Super Sayian taking bites out of his tail!" Said Cooler as he chomped his teeth together.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Cried Frieza as he picked up his tail and hugged it closely to his chest like a teddy bear.

"Chilled managed to escape, but he died soon after from his injuries. His last words to his family was beware the Sayian with the blood red eyes." Said Cooler as he made a tiny red dot of energy appear on his finger and held it in front of his brothers face.

Frieza backpedaled and fell onto his back a look of fear on his face as Cooler let out a loud laugh.

"Cooler stop scaring your brother!" Ordered a female voice.

Cooler stiffened in fright as he made the energy on his finger disappear. A female Arcosian in her fourth form walked towards Cooler and Frieza, she had white ivory skin, with purple arm guards and chest plate. She had a red bio-gem on her stomach and head.

"Yes mom." Said Cooler as he shook slightly under his mother's stern gaze.

"Now help your brother up." Ordered Queen Icily.

Cooler quickly helped Frieza up. The two of them faced their mother.

"Now Cooler what have I told you about scarring your brother?" Asked Queen Icily.

"Not to do it." Said Cooler.

"That's right." Said Queen Icily.

"It's not my fault that Frieza gets scared easily!" Complained Cooler.

"I wasn't...sacred!" Cried Frieza.

"Your were! Father says showing fear or any kind of emotion is a sign of weakness!" Declared Cooler.

"Enough!" Shouted Queen Icily.

Frieza and Cooler stopped arguing.

"It's not a sign of weakness to show fear especially for a child. Your father isn't always right especially when it comes to emotions." Said Queen Icily.

"But father says a ruler needs to rule through power and force." Said Frieza.

"Yes that's how your father and his ancestors have controlled the Planet Trade Organization through fear, but mark my words that is not the best way to rule. A empire ruled by fear is destined to crumble. Anyone who rules through fear is destined to face a rebellion in the future. A day will come, when those who once served under the empire will realize they serve a tyrant and they will rise up against the empire no matter the odds against them. They would rather die free then live under a tyrant any longer." Said Queen Icily.

Frieza and Cooler starred at Queen Icily wide eye not sure what to say. Queen Icily smiled at her sons and patted their heads.

"I'm telling this because, when you both grow up I want you to be different rulers then your Father. A change needs to be made for the future." Said Queen Icily Frieza and Cooler nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. Now why don't we have some dinner."

The three of them made their way back to the palace. King Cold stood in the doorway in his second form dressed in his armor and cape. There was a small glare in his eyes and the side of his lip was turned to a sneer. Frieza noticed his fathers expression, but didn't think anything of it.

A couple of days latter Frieza and Cooler were hanging around the room they shared, when King Cold came into the room, with a stern look on his face.

"Your mother has died." Said King Cold bluntly.

Frieza and Cooler starred at their father in shock not sure what to say. Finally Cooler spoke.

"What happened?" He asked.

"There was an attack and your mother tried to reason, with the attacks, but they did not listen and killed her." Said King Cold.

A few tears started to fall from Frieza and Cooler's eyes. King Cold gave his children a small look of contempt.

"Don't you cry! Crying is a sign of weakness! You both must harden, your hearts and become strong for the empire! Your mother tied to show empathy to others and it cost her her life! You will forget whatever philosophy she taught you. Tomorrow we will begin your training. You will both become stronger and rule the empire!" Declared King Cold as he turned around and left the room.

Frieza and Cooler just starred off into space before they went to their beds and cried themselves to sleep.

In the present there was a knock at Frieza's door interrupting his train of thought.

"Enter." Said Frieza as he turned to face the door.

Zarbon entered the room.

"Lord Frieza, we should be reaching Namek in about am hour." Said Zarbon.

"Good." Said Frieza as he dismissed Zarbon.

Frieza, went to his window and continued to look out at the vastness of space.

A few lightyears away another ship was making it's way to Namek. On board the ship was Cooler, Salza, Neiz, Dore, and about a hundred foot soldiers. Cooler sat in his private quarters looking out at the stars as he thought about beating Frieza to the dragon balls.

For years Frieza's power level had surpassed Coolers, but now Cooler had a little surprise for Frieza.

When he and Frieza were kids Queen Icily told them stories about their ancestors from a thousand years ago. Queen Icily told her sons about the Super Arcosians who once lived deep in the mountains on their home planet. The Super Arcosian, were said to posses a fifth form that surpassed anything the modern days Arcosian were said to have, but the secret to this power had become lost through time.

Cooler became interested in these stories and went looking for the ancient cave homes of the Super Arcosians. Many years latter, he found some ruins that told the story of the Ancient Arcosian, who obtained a fifth form through a great amount if rage and grief. It took Cooler a few years to figure out the right trigger to obtain the fifth form. Cooler thought about his dead mother and his rage at Frieza always being stronger then him. Then with a mighty burst of energy he achieved the fifth form. Cooler's size had increased with his power, as spikes grew out of his head and shoulders. A bone mask appeared around Cooler's face covering his mouth and nose, leaving just his eyes, which had changed into two solid red glowing orbs.

Cooler titled his head back and laughed insanely as he felt the new power course through his veins. With this power, he would crush Frieza! Cooler had only achieved his fifth form a few months ago and he could only maintain it for a certain amount of time. Then he heard about Frieza's plans for immortality giving Cooler the perfect opportunity to kill Frieza and obtain immortality for himself.

"Know this brother you will be calling me the strongest very soon. There can only be one ruler for the universe and that's going to be me." Declared Cooler as he continued to look out into space.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery and Conflict

Cold Family War

Chapter 3 Discovery and Conflict

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

Frieza's ship landed on Namek.. Frieza loaded up in his hover chair and gathered Zarbon, Dodoria, and about a dozen soldiers to look for the dragon balls. Using their scouters they located a small group of power levels a few miles from their ship. The group set out towards the power levels and found a small village with a group of Namekians. The Namekians starred wide eyed at Frieza and his forces as they landed.

"Greetings I am Lord Frieza. I have come to this planet of your in search of something called dragon balls. If you by chance have any I suggest you hand them over to me or things will become very unpleasant for you all." Said Frieza.

Frieza smiled a little as he saw the Namekians stiffen a little at the mention of the dragon balls. One Namekian stepped forward and made spoke in a strange alien language as he made hand gestures indicating, he didn't understand or know what Frieza wanted. Frieza let out an annoyed sigh and glanced at Zarbon.

"I believe we need to make an example out of a few of them to make them loosen their tongues. Zarbon would deal with a couple of them?" Said Frieza.

"At once my lord." Said Zarbon as he shot forward delivering a powerful punch to one Namekian killing him instantly as he hit the ground with a thud.

The rest of the Namekians stared in utter shock at the sudden death of their comrade. Zarbon moved fast and delivered a powerful kick to another Namekian's chest making a loud sick crunching sound as the Namekian hit the ground dead. Zarbon flew back to Frieza and stood next to him.

"So do we need to make a few more examples or are you going to give us your dragon balls?" Said Frieza.

The Namekians starred at Frieza with utter terror on their faces. Finally one Namekian stepped forward.

"Wait! Will...give you the dragon...ball." Said the Namekian as he spoke clear English.

The Namekian walked into one of the houses and came back carrying a large orange orb with a few red stars on it. The Namekian placed it in front of Frieza.

"Just take it and leave us in peace." He said.

"Thank you for the dragon ball, but I'm afraid I can't just leave you in peace. You see my men here have all been cramped in a ship for awhile and they all need a little exercise to work out their joints and work out so frustrations." Said Frieza with a cruel smile.

The Namekians seemed to pale as the meaning of Frieza's words sank in. Frieza raised one of his hands and extended his finger at the Namekian that gave him the dragon ball. A blast of red energy shot out of the finger and shot a small hole through the Namekian's chest.

"You...monster!" Sputter the Namekian as he coughed up some purple blood, before falling to the ground dead.

Dodoria and the soldiers shot forward laughing as they began to kill the Namekians. Frieza used his telepathy to let the dragon ball and examine it. Frieza rubbed the dragon ball as he thought about obtaining immortality. He was one step closer to obtaining his wish. A few minutes latter all the Namekians were dead and the village was utterly destroyed. The troops used their scouters to locate the next group of power levels. Frieza put Dodoria in charge of carrying the dragon ball before they left for the next village. They repeated the same process with three other villages obtaining three more dragon balls. Frieza smiled at his success. It looked like obtaining immortality would be easier then he thought. The group made their way to the fifth village. Unbeknownst to Frieza a few ships were arriving on Namekian carrying people that would interfere with his plan.

The first ship that arrived was a Namekian ship carrying Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma, who were planing to use the dragon balls to bring back their dead comrades. Zarbon's scouter picked up their energy. Zarbon sent a couple of scouts to investigate the energy.

The second ship to arrive was Vegita's space pod carrying Vegita who was searching for the dragon balls to obtain immortality. A few minutes behind him a Frieza elite solider named Cui was right behind him with orders to kill Vegita.

The third ship to arrive was Cooler's ship which landed on the far side of the planet. Cooler and his troops exited the ship and stretched their limbs. Salza approached his master.

"Permission to scout the planet Lord Cooler?" Asked Salza.

"Permission granted. Keep me posted on your scouters." Said Cooler.

"Of course my Lord." Said Salza as he and the rest of the Armored Squadron flew off.

Cooler went back into the ship.

Elsewhere Krillin and Gohan had just defeated the scouts that Zarbon sent out and were now following the dragon radar to the village Frieza and his forces were currently at. The two fighters lowered their energy as they landed on a large landmass and observed Frieza and his forces gathering up the villagers. The Namakins looked nervously at Frieza sensing his huge power level. Moori eyed Frieza and his forces as his son Dende and another young Namakins clutched each other fearfully.

"I'm looking for the dragon balls. If you have one you should hand it over." Said Frieza.

Moori muttered something in his people's language. Frieza just looked annoyed.

"I know you can speak English. The other villagers tried that, but it didn't work, so I suggest you start speaking our language." Said Frieza.

Moori sighed and admitted defeat. Maybe if they handed the dragon ball over they would be left in peace. Moori looked at another old Namakins named Kata. Kata gave Moori a look saying he didn't think Frieza was just going to leave them in peace. As Moori was retrieving the dragon ball Zarbon was monitoring Vegita's power level with his scouter, when suddenly the scouter exploded. Frieza glanced at Zarbon.

"What is it?" He asked Frieza.

"Vegita has become stronger sir. His power level has greatly increased." Said Zarbon.

"Oh please your scouter is an older model. I'll take a look at his power level." Said Dodoria as he tapped the device looking at the power level, his eyes bulge a little in shock. "This can't be right...this much be a malfunction. Vegita's power level is over twenty thousand and increasing!" Sputtered Dodria.

Moori came out of his home carrying a dragon ball as Kata stepped towards Frieza.

"Excuse...me sir. I have information for you...concerning the dragon balls." Said Kata.

"What kind of information?" Asked Frieza.

"I will give you this information...if you and your forces promise not to harm anymore of our people." Said Kata.

Frieza thought this over, he knew very little about the dragon balls. Queen Icily had taught her children that knowledge was power and that diplomacy would get you further then force in certain situations.

"Alright you have my word that no harm will come to you and your people. Now the information." Said Frieza.

"The dragon balls will only work for someone who speaks our language. A dragon will come forth and grant you three wishes." Said Kata.

The part about the three wishes got Frieza's attention.

"That's some good information." Said Frieza.

"I will gladly come with, you and help you retrieve the other dragon balls and summon the dragon for you to grant you your wishes on one condition." Said Kata.

"What kind of condition?" Asked Frieza.

"I wish to use one of the wishes to bring back my people, who...were killed by you and your forces. If that's alright with you?" Said Kata.

Frieza thought it over, he usually didn't give into other people's demands or conditions, but Frieza knew he was getting the better part of the deal, so he decided to agree to the condition.

"Very well you may have your wish." Said Frieza.

"Thank you sir." Said Kata as he bowed his head towards Frieza.

On the landmass Krillin and Gohan watched as Kata walked himself over to Frieza and his forces. It looked like the village was going to left alone, suddenly the two of them picked up three power levels heading straight towards the village. Three tough looking Namakins flew in and took out most of Frieza's foot soldiers before landed a few yards in front of Frieza. Frieza looked annoyed as a vain on Dodoria's head bungled in anger. Kata looked panicky at the three Namkins then at Frieza.

"Please stop! We just worked out a peaceful agreement with them!" Cried Kata as he waved his arms at the three Namakins.

"Are you crazy, they destroyed four villages already!" Shouted one Namakin.

Kata turned to Frieza.

"Please forgive them! They're young and rash! They don't know about the agreement." Said Kata.

"Sorry pal, but your little friends just killed my men. I'm going have to go deliver a little punishment." Said Dodoria as he cracked his knuckles.

"But you promised not to hurt any more of our people!" Cried Kata.

"The people in your village, everything else is fair game. Besides you can just wish them back to life. Can I kill them Lord Frieza?" Said Dodoria as he looked over to his master.

"You may. They must be punished for their impudence." Said Frieza.

Kata looked at Frieza shocked and was fixing to argue, but Frieza cut him off with a glare silencing him. Dodoria put down the dragon balls and warped behind one Namakin smashing a hole through his chest and killing him instantly. The other two Namakins starred in shock at the sudden death of their comrade. They both leaped away trying to put some distance between themselves and Dodoria, but the big warrior moved quicker then they did. Charging head first Doodria slammed his spiky head into one Namakin's chest smashing him into a large landmass and killing him. The finally Namakin starred in horror as Dodoria yanked his head out of the the dead Namkin's chest.

"This guys a monster!" Thought the last Namakin warrior as he looked at Dodoria who grinned at him nastily.

The Namakin saw the scouter on Dodoria's face. The Namakin didn't know exactly what it was, but it looked important, so he fired an energy blast at Dodoria's face and destroyed it. This only made Dodoria angrier, he opened his mouth and fired an energy blast from it. The Namakin managed to dodge it, but the blast ended up hitting Cargo who was standing a few yards away and killed him! The Namakin warrior turned around and saw the dead child's body laying on the ground. Dodoria appeared behind the warrior grabbed his neck and violently snapped it. The warrior fell to the ground dead.

"That's taken care of." Said Dodoria as he turned to face Frieza, who was glaring at him.

Frieza levitated out of his chair and approached Dedoria.

"Dodoria, when I tell you to kill a certain number of people, I expect you to kill them and only them! I just gave these people of this village my word that none of them would be harmed and you just killed one of them! Do you know how that makes me look? It makes me look like a fool! Your actions represent me!" Snarled Frieza as his tail shot out and slapped Dodoria across the face knocking him to the ground. "The next time you don't follow orders I will kill you slowly. Do you understand?"

"Yes...Lord Frieza!" Cried Dodoria as he looked at Frieza with fear.

"Good." Said Frieza as he got back into his chair and turned to Kata. "Forgive my man, he will be punished later."

"It's alright." Said Kata.

Dedoria got up and glared at the dead body of Cargo. Donde stood next to Cargo's body. Dende shot Dodoria a glare, which ticked Dodoria off, he glanced over to Frieza and the others, who were talking and looking over the bodies of the dead foot soldiers trying to see if they had any function scouters on them. Dodoria turned back and grinned wickedly at Dende. It would only take him a second to kill him and quickly dispose of his body, he warped over to Dende with raised one big fist prepared to crush Dende's skull.

On the landmass Gohan and Krillin saw what was fixing to happen. Gohan flew forward and delivered a powerful kick to Dodoria's head sending him crashing through one of the village houses. Frieza, Zarbon, the remaining soldiers, and the Namakins starred at the two earthlings shocked and confused. Krillin grabbed Dende and he and Gohan took off into the air.

"I'll get them!" Shouted Dodoria as he shot out of the wrecked house after them.

"Should I go after them?" Asked Zarbon.

"No. We will return to the ship." Said Frieza.

"Yes my lord." Said Zarbon.

Frieza used his powers to lift up a couple of the dragon balls as he, Zarbon, the foot soldiers, and Kata flew back towards the ship.

Elsewhere Dodoria chased after Gohan, Krillin, and Dende firing at them with his mouth bast at them just barely missing them. Dodoria caught up to Krillin and managed to grab his leg making him let go of Dodoria Krillin turned around and managed to kick Dodoria in the face making him let go of Kirllin. Krillin faced Dedoria putting his hands to his forehead.

"Solar Flare!" He shouted as Dedoria was hit with a blinding flash of light.

Dodoria screamed in pain as he stopped flying and put his hands over his eyes. Krillin, Gohan, and Dende quickly flew to a nearby island and hid behind some rocks. Dedoria's sight returned and he looked around angrily for his prey.

"If those little twerps think they can outrun me, they've got another thing coming! And when I get my hands on them, they're gonna lose a lot more than their eyes. Do you hear me!? I'm gonna tear you apart! I'm gonna rip you to pieces! And I'm gonna love every minute of it!" Snarled Dodoria as he flew off in one direction searching for them.

Gohan, Krillin, and Dende flew out of hiding and towards the cave where Bulma was.

Dedoria was flying around searching, when all of a sudden something slammed into him from behind sending him falling into the ocean. Dodoria clawed his way up to the surface and towards an island.

"Hello Dodoria. Your a long way from Frieza." Said Vegita as floated down from the sky and grinned wickedly at Dodoria.

"Vegita, you little traitor!" Snarled Dodoria as he stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"I've been waiting for the chance to kill you for a long time Dodoria. Your finally away from Frieza and Zarbon." Said Vegita.

"I don't need their help to kill you!" Spat Dodoria.

"Ha! That's a good one! I can sense energy naturally and I can tell I'm stronger then you. Your scouters probably picked up the fight I had with Cui." Said Vegita.

"That...was just a malfunction!" Snarled Dodoria as he eyed Vegita nervously.

"Oh let's find out." Said Vegita.

Dodoria quickly took action and fired several energy blast at Vegita creating a huge dust cloud as they exploded. Dodoria was breathing hard as he stopped firing.

"To slow." Said Vegita's voice from behind as he grabbed Dodoria's arms and started to yank them backwards.

Dodoria screamed in pain as Vegita yanked on them. Vegita laughed at Dodoria's pain. Vegita was so busy enjoying the pain he was causing Dodoria that, he didn't sense the three large power levels until they were practically right on top of him and Dodoria. Vegita felt the energy and looked up into the air let out a small gasp as he let go of Dodria. Dodoria fell to his knees gasping in pain as he looked to see what Vegita was looking at. Dodoria yet out a gasp as he swallowed nervously. Floating above them was Cooler's Armored Squadron.

"Well look what we have here. The Frieza's flunky Dodoria and the prince of the monkeys." Said Salza as he tapped his scouter and to communicate with Cooler. "We have encountered Dodoria and Vegita, what do you want use to do with them?"

"Tell Dodoria to deliver a message to my brother telling him I'm here and that I know about the dragon balls. As for Vegita don't ever bother with him, his of no concern." Said Cooler.

"Yes my lord." Said Salza as he looked down at Dodoria and Vegita. "Deliver this message to your master. Lord Cooler is here and he knows about the dragon balls. It will be he who finds them and gains immortality."

Dodoria nodded as he nervously eyed the Armored Squadron and flew away. Vegita looked tensely at the Armored Squadron.

"What about me?" He demanded.

"Sorry monkey prince, but we have bigger fish to fry. Will deal with you latter." Said Salza as he and the rest of the Armored Squadron flew away.

Vegita was both angry and thankful that they were gone, he knew that at his current level he was no match for them, but that didn't mean his pride didn't get hurt.

"Just you wait. I'll be the one who gets immortality first." He muttered as he flew away.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Forces on the Move

Cold Family War

Chapter 4 Forces on the Move

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

Dodoria managed to find his way back to the village. The villagers told him that Frieza and his forces were heading back to the ship. Dodoria made his way back to the ship and made his way to Frieza's quarters. On the way there Dodoria was thinking about what to tell his master. Frieza stood in his room with Zarbon and Kata as Dodoria entered the room. The dragon balls sat on the floor nearby.

"Dodoria tell me what happened." Said Frieza as he turned to face Dodoria.

Dodoria gulped and began to tell his story.

"Well my lord I chased after the two guys who took the kid, but they did a strange light trick that blinded me and got away. I went looking for them and Vegita attacked me. We fought for awhile, but I had the upper hand." Said Dodoria.

"But according to your scouter wasn't Vegita stronger then you?" Asked Zarbon.

"That was just a malfunction. Vegita was indeed stronger then before, but he was still weaker then me. Anyhow I was beating Vegita around, when I thought it would be best if I brought him back to you my lord, so you could punish him with your own hands." Said Dodoria.

"So why isn't he here?" Asked Zarbon.

"Well I knocked Vegita to the ground and was fixing to knock him out, when suddenly Coolers Armored Squadron appeared." Said Dodoria.

This got Frieza and Zarbon's attention.

"My brother's elite team is here?" Asked Frieza.

"Yes my lord. They showed up ready to attack, I prepared to fight them in your honor, but they didn't attack. They told me to tell you that Cooler was here and that he knew about the dragon balls." Said Dodoria.

Frieza gritted his teeth as his tail slapped the ground make it crack a little. Everyone in the room took a step back. Finally after a few seconds Frieza took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Dodoria get yourself healed up and tell the men to be on high alert." Ordered Frieza.

Dodoria nodded and walked out of the room. Frieza turned to Zarbon and Kata.

"Kata go to the other villages and retrieve the dragon balls. Zarbon and some others will accompany you." Said Frieza.

"Yes Lord Frieza." Said Zarbon as he and Kata left the room.

Frieza paced around the room angrily wondering how Cooler could have possible have gotten the information about the dragon balls. Frieza went to the video phone in his room and started to call up his elite warriors the Ginyu Force. A few seconds latter Captain Ginyu's face appeared on the screen.

"Lord Frieza." Greeted Ginyu.

"Ginyu I need you to ready your team and head towards my location. A war is fixing to break out between me and Cooler and I need your team to help deal with his forces." Said Frieza.

"Is the Armored Squadron there?" Asked Ginyu.

"Yes they are." Said Frieza.

"Will be there in a few hours sir. Will wipe them all out." Said Ginyu.

"Excellent." Said Frieza as the image went out.

Frieza then went about thinking what he wanted to use his second wish for. He thought about using the wish to become ruler of the universe, but shook his head. If he wished that he'd have nothing to do with the rest of his immortal life. Conquering planets the old fashion way may take longer, but it killed time. Frieza thought about wishing Cooler dead, but then shook that thought from his head. Frieza wanted to humiliate and kill Cooler himself. Frieza turned his thoughts away from Cooler and started to think about his mother. Frieza missed her deeply. The feelings for his mother gave him an idea, he'd use his second wish to bring his mother back to life. The thought of his mother returning made Frieza smile warmly. That is what he would wish for.

On another part of the ship Grapefruit was talking to one a solider named Appule, who had been one of the soldiers, who went with Frieza to get the dragon balls. Apple was telling Grapefruit everything that happen at the last village they were at before they returned to the ship, when Zarbon and Kata came walking down the hall.

"Appule come. Were heading to the next village." Said Zarbon.

Grapefruit watched as the group walked down the hall. Grapefruit snuck into a room, pulled out a portable video phone, and called Cooler. Cooler's face appeared on the screen.

"My Lord I have some more information." Said Grapefruit.

"Tell me." Said Cooler.

"Frieza has five of the dragon balls in his possession and according to some recent information the dragon balls will grant three wishes, but they will only work for someone who speaks the native language of this planet. Frieza has made a deal with a Namekian to get him to use the dragon balls." Said Grapefruit.

"I see my brother has done most of the work for me. Good job Grapefruit you will be greatly rewarded." Said Cooler as his face vanished from the screen.

Grapefruit stood there in the room looking at the video phone. A idea was coming to his mind. His greed and ambition were working up a new plan. Why settle for the pay of a prince, when he could get paid by a king. Grapefruit called King Cold. A large Arcosian in his second form appeared on the screen.

"What do you want solider?" Asked King Cold.

Grapefruit took a deep breath before speaking.

"King Cold...I have some very important information for you." Said Grapefruit.

Grapefruit went about telling King Cold everything about Frieza and Cooler's plans to use the dragon balls to become immortal. A frown appeared on King Cold's face as Grapefruit finished his story.

"So my sons are trying to gain immortality for themselves and take the universe from me. It appears I trained them to well. Looks like I'll have to teach them, whose really in charge of the universe. Thank you solider, you will be greatly rewarded for your services." Said King Cold as his face vanished from the screen.

Grapefruit greedily licked his lips as he thought about the reward he would receive.

Lightyears away from Namek King Cold and a large army of soldiers were loaded up onto a ship and setting a course for Namek.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Capture

Cold Family War

Chapter 5 Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

Cooler sat in his hover chair thinking of his next move. He had just received word from Grapefruit Frieza and his forces no longer had any scouters leaving them vulnerable to a sneak attack. Cooler and his forces could attack Frieza's ship and steal the dragon balls he had in his possession.

Cooler then turned his thoughts to about what he should do with his second wish. He could wish for anything he wanted, but what did he want besides immortality. Cooler searched his mind for something he would want, until he started to think about his mother. Cooler cared deeply for his mother and he wanted her back in his life. That's what he would use his second wish for. The return of his mother.

On another part of Namek Vegita arrived at a village that had been untouched using his powers he killed all the Namekians except for one, who just laid on the ground badly beaten and near death. Vegita found the dragon ball and decided to hide it. He walked to the edge of the island and dropped the dragon ball into the ocean.

"Good luck finding it." Thought Vegita with a smirk before taking off into the sky.

The wounded Namekian slowly crawled towards the ocean.

Twenty minutes latter Kata, Zarbon, Appule, and half a dozen soldiers arrived at the destroyed village. They looked around shocked. Kata saw the wounded Namekian and went over to him.

"Brother tell me what happened." Said Kata.

"A...shirt man...with...spiky hair...and blue armor attacked us. He...took the dragon ball...and threw it into the ocean." Groaned the Namekian before he burst out coughing up some blood.

"Don't worry brother, you will be avenged." Said Kata.

The Namekian's body shuddered as he died. Kata closed the dead Namekian's eyes as he turned to face Zarbon. He told Zarbon everything he learned.

"Vegita!" Said Zarbon as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Kata used his energy sensing powers to locate Vegita.

"His not that faraway. You can still catch up to him. Will retrieve the dragon ball." Said Kata.

"Fine. Appule your in charge until I get back. Make sure nothing happens to Kata, or you will be punished." Said Zarbon.

"Yes sir." Said Appule with a nervous gulp.

Zarbon took off into the air after Vegita. Appule turned to the soldiers and ordered half of them to go looking for the dragon ball. Three soldiers dived into the water and began their search.

Vegita was feeling good about himself. He had one dragon ball in his possession and it was safely hidden away. All he had to do was find one more then just simply bide, his time. Frieza and Cooler would go to war with one another and all Vegita had to do was sneak in, grab the other dragon balls, and wish for immortality. It was a simply clever plan. At that moment Vegita became aware of a large power level coming in to his left. He turned and saw Zarbon heading right towards him. Both warriors collided and flew away from each other glaring.

"Well if it isn't Frieza's favorite lap dog. Your along way from your masters side now aren't you." Said Vegita with a smirk.

"I see that you still have that insolent tongue of yours Vegita." Said Zarbon.

"Insult me all you want Zarbon. Enjoy while you can because you and Frieza will both be dead." Said Vegita.

"Your an absolute fool Vegita. You should know what happens to those who try to betray Frieza." Said Zarbon.

"Oh I know. But unlike cowards like, you I've never been suited to the life if a mindless follower. I'm done with taking orders from Frieza. I will gain immortality and I will make Frieza grovel before me before I take my rightful place as ruler of the universe!" Said Vegita.

"What with the dragon balls?" Asked Zarbon.

"But of course. The winds of fate are changing and I will become immortal." Said Vegita.

"Your dreaming Frieza already has five of the dragon balls. It won't take us long to find the rest." Said Zarbon.

"Ha. Face it your blind without your scouters, where I on the other hand can sense energy naturally." Said Vegita.

"Oh, so you can sense energy naturally now. Interesting. You picked up a few new tricks. However we don't need scouters. We have something else to help us in that department." Said Zarbon.

"Well once I'm done dealing with, you I'll deal with your energy tracker. You'll find out that my powers have improved in more ways then one. Frieza will fear me like he feared my race." Said Vegita.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself. The only thing that concerned Frieza about your race was all of you turning against him. By yourself your hardly a threat." Said Zarbon with a smirk.

"Will just see about that." Said Vegita as he vanished.

Zarbon's eyes slightly widened as he turned and threw a punch to his right. Vegita appeared on the right and caught Zarbon's fist stopping it. Zarbon tried to push forward but he couldn't. Vegita grinned and threw Zarbon higher into the air. Zarbon managed to stop himself and he glared down at Vegita. Vegita warped in front of Zarbon, who quickly warped several yards away. Zarbon raised one hand and fired a powerful energy attack at Vegita. Vegita just smiled as he deflected the attack away. Zarbon starred in shock as his attack hit an island and exploded. Vegita laughed as he flew forward and delivered an uppercut into Zarbon's face. Zarbon quickly threw several kicks that Vegita easily dodged. Vegita then flipped through the air and slammed his legs down on Zarbon sending him flying to the ground below. Zarbon landed on his hands and feet, he managed to stand up just in time for Vegita to kick him in the back and send him skidding a few yards across the island in a heap.

"Well it looks like I've proven my point Zarbon." Said Vegita with a grin.

Zarbon staggered to his feet, his back facing Vegita. At first it appeared that Zarbon was crying, but then he was chuckling. A frown appeared on Vegita's face as Zarbon stood up and faced Vegita.

"I must admit you've improved a lot. However it's still not enough to beat me." Said Zarbon.

"Oh is that a fact. Because that looks like I'm doing right now. Unless you've been holding back." Said Vegita.

"That's right. I knew you would figure it out." Said Zarbon as he wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Oh that's rich!" Laughed Vegita.

"Go ahead and laugh. I fixing to wipe that stupid little grin right off your face. It's time I showed you my true power. You heard that beauty is only skin deep. Well that's what your seeing right now." Said Zarbon.

"Oh pardon me if I haven't noticed." Said Vegita.

"Watch closely Vegita this isn't something I do very often. Your in for a big surprise." Said Zarbon as he dusted himself off a little.

"Oh what are you going to make ugly faces at me and hope I run away?" Said Vegita. "Come on show me, I don't have all day."

"Very well." Said Zarbon as he took a deep breath.

Zarbon's muscles bungled and increased in size as his handsome face turned into a monstrous creature with fangs. Vegita starred at the transformed Zarbon in shock.

"What the..." Shouted Vegita.

"You meet the beauty side of me now allow me to introduce the beast side of me!" Shouted Zarbon as he charged forward slamming his knee into Vegita's gut and lifting him into the air.

Vegita shot a foot into the air gagging in pain. Zarbon slapped him across his face knocking him across the ground. Zarbon ran forward and kicked Vegita into the air. Before Vegita could fly to far. Zarbon grabbed his leg and slammed him back into the ground. Zarbon then grabbed Vegita's head between his hands and proceeded to Slade Vegita's face into his own several times. After several seconds Zarbon hurled Vegita into the air and went after him. Vegita desperately went on the defensive throwing punches at Zarbon, who dodged them and delivered a few powerful blows of his own. Zarbon then hit Veigta with a palm strike sending him smashing through a mountain.

Vegita staggered to his feet battered and bleeding. Zarbon grinned down at him and fired several energy blast at Vegita forcing Vegita to flee from the attack. Vegita fired an energy blast at Zarbon, who swatted the attack away with ease.

"No I won't lose!" Screamed Vegita as he took the air and charged at Zarbon.

Zarbon charged back at Vegita and slammed his elbow into him knocking the air out of him. Zarbon then put Vegita into a headlock.

"I grow tired of these games." Said Zarbon as he tighten his grip on Vegita.

Vegita slammed his elbow into Zarbon's gut several times making him let go. Vegita descended to the ground trying to out some distance between him and Zarbon, but Zarbon caught up and grabbed Vegita by his hair and slapped him brutally across the face several times. Zarbon then let go of Vegita and slammed both fist on top of him sending Vegita racing to the ground. Zarbon raced after him wrapping his arms around to preform a piledriver on Vegita. Vegita screamed as they raced towards the ground. Zarbon let go and Vegita crashed into the ground creating a large crater.

"So it ends." Said Zarbon as he changed back to his other form.

For no particular reason Zarbon decided to see if Vegita was still alive. He flew down to the crater to look at Vegita. Vegita's chest moved up and down a little indicating that he was still alive.

"You know I could just simply kill you, but Frieza probably wants to kill you himself. It looks like you get to live a little longer." Said Zarbon as he picked up the barely conscious Vegita.

Zarbon flew away from the crater and met up with Appule and the others who had just recovered the dragon ball.

"It looks like this is turning out to be a good day. We have the dragon ball and Vegita. Things are looking good." Said Zarbon.

"Yes now we just need one more dragon ball." Said Appule.

"We might as well return to the ship. I'm sure Frieza wants to deal with Vegita personally." Said Zarbon.

The little group flew back to the ship with their the dragon ball and Vegita.

To be continued.


End file.
